I'm givin up, Spence
by Meek77
Summary: Toby and his mom escape his dad and run off to rosewood. Toby forces himself to not get close to anyone in case his father finds him and his mom. Will a certain girl with pretty brown eyes change that? Toby/Spencer rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**TOBY POV/**

It burns. Everywhere. It stings. It hurts. Why did this happen to me? Why me? "That'll teach ya!" He yelled shoving a knife which seemed like the fifth time into me. This time it was in my leg. Once he left, I tried I sit, but failed miserably. The 10th time I tried, I finally succeeded I looked down at my white v-neck. It wasn't white anymore, it was red. Blood was running down my face. I stood up. I stumbled around until I found a window. It had glass but I would be able to fit. I grabbed a baseball bat, it was covered in my blood. I stood back and swung as hard as I could. It sure as hell shattered. I climbed out and stood up. It took me a few minutes for my eyes to adjust but once they did I recognized my small house in the Gold Coast, Australia. I dreaded coming home everyday. I hate this place. The nightmares. EVERYTHING. I need to get out of here. My dads car was gone. So I wouldn't get caught and he wouldn't beat me again. I ran inside, packed everything I had, woke my mom up, she packed, I washed up, and changed. This is the first time he has left the house this long, leaving my mom and I to have time to leave. Jenna, my sister, was in Pennsylvania and that's where we were currently on the plane to. She was living with my moms close friend. My dad forced my mom to live with him and I. I had always stayed in my house in Australia. I grew up there. My dad beat me senseless everyday. I learned to be a 9th degree black belt and how to heal myself. My mom helps me though. My moms close friend is supposedly leaving and going to live with her family now. I can sing, dance, surf, skateboard, and much more. My best buds, Noel and Damien are coming with me to the US. Except they moved there yesterday. They met my sister and her friends.

"Welcome to Rosewood!" My mom read.

"Finally." I exclaimed smiling. Freedom.

NEXT MORNING/

I woke up and walked down stairs after getting dressed in my dark clothing. I don't wanna get close to anyone and like them, then get taken away. I don't want to break a girl's heart. Hurt someone. If my dad finds us, he'll hurt them too. I dont want to hurt anyone. Note to self: only talk to Damien and Noel.

"Hey Jenna! I would've said hi when we got here, but we got ere really late, and you were sleeping. I didn't wanna wake you!" I exclaimed and hugged her. I winced when she squeezed too tight.

"What's wrong, Toby?" Crap! She doesn't know about dad. She knows nothing. Shit!

"Nothing. Just tired. I have a stomach ache. Where's mom."

"okay then...and her new job. She works at 5:00 AM until 1:00 AM. So for a day straight. They don't have many workers there." She stated. Oh. Can't believe she already has a job.

"What's with the black V-neck, black leather jacket, black aviators, black jeans, AND black high tops?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Bye!" I yelled running out there, not sure how to tell her.

JENNA POV/

Toby was acting weird. I mean, he winced when I hugged him, and he's wearing all black. Who does that?

_Someone that's abused_. I thought, then Immediately knocked that our of my head. No way he was abused. He would tell me.

"Hey Jenna! Why were you spaced out for like 10 minutes?" Alison, Aria, Hannah, Emily, and Spencer asked me.

"Nothing. My brother is just acting weird." I replied to them. They looked confused.

"Brother?!" Alison asked me.

"Yeah. His name is Toby he's Australian. He has an accent but probably won't use it and try to speak like Americans. He was talking regular this morning. So wha-"

"OMG! WHO IS THAT SEXY BEAST?!" Spencer interrupted, and I laughed. It was Toby, pulling into the parking space next to Noel and Damien. He got out and gave Noel and Damien a bro hug and by the look on his face, you could tell he winced. AGAIN. I just chuckled.

"C'mon girls. Lets go." I told them, snapping them out of there stare.

Spencer POV/

That kid that we saw, he was probably the cutest person I've ever seen in my life. I mean, he was HOTTTTTTTT. I sat next to him in French. He didnt look at me, talk to me, or even acknowledge me. I saw something in his eyes. like FEAR. But why?! Why is he scared of? Actually, WHO is he scared of. I washed that thought out of my mind. I mean, he was probably scared because it was a new school for him. Whatever.

TOBY POV/

I walked into the French classroom with Noel and made my way to my new seat. I glanced at the girl as I was walking and she was cute. Hey! I know her! That's...Hannah! Wait nooooo...Emily!...wait. I got this. Toby Cavanaugh you can do this...ARIA! No! SPENCER! got it! Jenna told me about her. She is so perfect. I gotta talk to her. W-

_Toby Cavanaugh! Remember? Stay away from everyone but Noel and Damien. You can't risk it! No matter how much it hurts, you have to stay away. _I thought.

But I can't! She's perfect. But then again I can't get her killed. As I was staring at the clock urging it to go faster, I thought about my dad. What was he doing? Where was he going? Was he trying to find us? While thinking about this, I decided I should tell Jenna. She deserves to know.

AFTER SCHOOL/ JENNA POV/

I was walking to my house with the girls, and Spencer mentioned Toby acting strange. Even though he's hot.

"He's my brother." they started freakish out, then aria checked her makeup.

AT THE HOUSE/

We entered the house and Toby walked down.

"Jenna I need to talk to you...in private. I walked into the kitchen.

TOBY POV/

I told Jenna EVERYTHING about dad and what he did to me. She didn't believe me so I took off my shirt and showed her the scars.

"WHAT THE HELL TOBY?! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!?" She screamed, storming into the living room, where the girls were and they look REALLY confused.

"I didn't know how! It wasn't me! It was moms choice! I WASN'T READY TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled back.

"BUT STILL! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!"

"I-I don't know." I said calmly.

"Are we SAFE?" She asked me, kind of cared now.

"We're safe." She hugged me.

"Too tight." I winced. She loosened up a bit and laughed into my chest.

THAT NIGHT/

After the girls left, I was in the kitchen. There was a huge knife on the counter. Jenna was in the living room. I stared at the knife. Then there was a voice in my head, my dads voice.

_Do it TOBY! Nobody loves you. You're just a loser. It will be over in a flash. Just do it! Nobody loves you! _

I gripped the knife in my right hand, ready to plunge it into my stomach. It'll be over soon. Nobody loves me. Nobody will care. I stabbed myself once, I lied on the ground in pain. It was a bigger knife than my dad uses, so this one, I won't be able to live. In 10 minutes. It'll be over. I normally heal myself right away so I don't die. But right now. I don't care. I grabbed the knife. Ready to stab myself again, when I heard Spencer's voice. Shit! They didn't leave.

"TOBY NO! JENNA GET OVER HERE!" Jenna raced over and grabbed the knife.

"No Jenna! Let me do it."

"NO TOBY!" Spencer came over and helped me stand up. I gave Spencer a hug.

"Shhhhhh. Toby it's okay. Everything will be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Toby POV/

I was in my room with Jenna and Spencer. The other girls were talking in the living room. They didnt know that I tried to kill myself. Their gossip is so fucking loud. They made me heal my wound which was pretty deep, if you asked me.

"Toby. Why?" Jenna asked breaking the silence.

"Because. I-I don't wanna get close to anybody cause if dad finds me, he'll kill me and probably them. I can't let that happen. And nobody would've cared. I can't live through this pain anymore. It-it hurts." I replied.

"That where you're wrong Toby. Everyone likes you! Noel, Damien, me, Hannah, Emily, Alison, Aria, and DEFINITELY SPENCER!"

"NO! Not like that!" Spencer denied. I laughed. When we were done talking, Jenna walked out, leaving spencer and I.

"Thank you." I said to spencer.

"For what?"

"For stopping me. I never realized you liked me, too!" I nervously said.

"Well I do. Would you mind explaining about your dad and what happened? I think I deserve an explanation. We will think of something to say to the girls."

"here goes nothing. Promise you won't hate me?" I said, more like asked the last part.

"Toby, I promise. Nothing can make me hate you.

I explained everything. From when I was born, till now. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Toby. I didn't think it was that bad." She said.

"Well it is. It was hard." I smiled. We both got up off the bed and before we opened the door to go downstairs, I grabbed her hand. She looked down, blushed, then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and laughed.

"Let's go!" She said, laughing. We made our way downstairs and sat down next to each other on the same chair and cuddled.

"So did you hear what happened to Mona today? She got dumped!" Hannah yelled to the girls, who were right next to her.

"NO WAY!" Emily replied.

"Yea I know! What about David Backstreet?" Aria asked them.

"OKAY! CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" I yelled at them. I called Noel and Damien along with Jason and Ezra and they came and brought Cece, Jason's girlfriend. (Ezra is in high school). We put in a movie. It was called 'Warm Bodies'. Not a bad movie. Pretty soon everyone fell asleep. Spencer fell asleep, with her head on my chest and my arm around her. I kissed her forehead, and went to sleep as well.

SKIP TO SATURDAY AT TE BEACH TOBY POV/

I was with the guys and some Australian friends down by the beach, surfing. We saw the girls, but they didn't see us, they were tanning and reading magazines and stuff. We had our stuff close to their stuff. So they can here us, which sucked.

"Dude, sing a song!" Jake, my friend, yelled at me. We were all sitting down at the beach, by the girls.

"It has a rap" I picked up my guitar and started strumming.

Toby: "When I wake up in the morning happy

I gotta lot of people talking at me

As if in my shoes, they'd walk every mile

So I deal with negativity all day

But I ain't gon' let it rub me the wrong way

To each his own, and I walk away with a smile

Cause until I share my life with someone else

Imma have my good times by myself

And you'll never see me sad about it

Singin'

Na na na Imma be

Na na na Imma be

Na na na Imma be cool

Oh Imma be alright

Na na na Imma be

Na na na na Imma be

Na na na Imma be cool

Don't worry bout me

Ooh ooh oh

x3

As you can see I ain't a stressed out person

I don't really think the time is worth it

I'd rather spend it with a girl and my guitar

(and it sounds something like..)

But I ain't really found a girl that gets me

That don't mean I walk around feelin empty

It only means I gotta be patient for a while

And that's alright

Cause until I share my life with someone else

Imma have my good times by myself

And you'll never see me sad about it

No no

Singin'

Na na na Imma be

Na na na Imma be

Na na na Imma be cool

Oh Imma be alright

Na na na Imma be

Na na na na Imma be

Na na na Imma be cool

Don't worry bout me

Ooh ooh oh"

x3

Noel: "we just chillin we just chillin"

Damien: "Nah brutha it's nothing

I'm not buggin

I wake up in the morning and enjoy an English muffin

Little fried egg with a side of turkey bake

And I'm dancing round the kitchen listenin to T-Pain"

Noel: "I understand things won't always go my way

Instead of tryin' to force it I just try to ride the wave

Go in, around, and up, and down, and never look away

Stay focused on that level ground and things will turn out straight

Yeah my intuition's fabulous, instincts are simply great

And my homies keep me grounded, never worried bout the hate"

Toby: "If you hear them talkin bad, then this is what you do

Look em in the face and tell em I'll be cool"

Noel: "Tell em Toby, brah"

Toby: "Na na na Imma be

Na na na Imma be

Na na na Imma be cool

Oh Imma be alright

Na na na Imma be

Na na na na Imma be

Na na na Imma be cool

Don't worry bout me

Ooh ooh oh"

x3


	3. Chapter 3

Toby POV/

We were still at the beach and I don't think the girls heard me singing. So that's good.

AT TOBY'S HOUSE TOBY POV/

As I lay in bed I thought about Spencer. I can't get close to her. But I want to so bad.

I walked downstairs and saw the girls. Are they EVER gonna stop coming here. Spencer was in the kitchen and I was on the stairs. The girls were whispering. That's new.

"We need to get Toby and Spencer together." I heard Aria whisper.

"They totally like each other!" Hannah replied. She's right. I know she likes me. She practically told me.

"Well, Jenna you know Toby well. So do you think he likes her back? She told us she likes him. But what about him?" Emily asked Jenna. Jenna was in deep thought.

"It's hard to tell. With what Toby is going through. He's kind of emotional now. And he keeps all of his emotions bottled up inside. He doesn't let it out. And it's hard for him. But I don't know. I think so. It's hard to tell at this point." Jenna claimed. She wasn't wrong. But I do like her.

"What is hard to tell?" Spencer asked walking into the room.

"If Toby likes you." Hannah spilled. The girls looked at Hannah. They look pissed. I walked downstairs.

"You guys look scary when you're pissed! Especially Aria. Creepy." I told all of them. Causing Aria to roll her eyes.

"Oh shut it Cavanaugh!" She yelled and threw her flip flop at me and hit me in the stomach. I lifted up my shirt and there was a red mark where te flip flop hit me.

"Damnnnnn Aria!" Jenna told her as aria started laughing. I put my shirt down and was about to grab a pop when the doorbell started ringing.

"Got it!" I yelled to the girls. I opened the girl to find a woman with a kid. About 4 years old. He looked like me and had baby blue eyes and a white v-neck and khaki shorts on with little white hightops. Kind of like how I dress. He also had my short hair. (The hair he had on the latest episode!)

"Mr. Cavanaugh? Are you Toby Cavanuaugh?" The woman asked. I looked at the little boy and smiled and he smiled back.

"Yes, yes I am. Why?" I asked, confused.

"May you please step outside. I need to talk to you. In private." I looked behind me. The girls were standing behind me.

"Toby? What's going on?" Spencer asked me.

"I don't know." I replied and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

"Look, Toby. You may not know this, but do you remember 4 years ago, when you had lived in Australia and your dad didn let you see your mom for 6 months." how'd she know this?

"Yes."

"Your mom was pregnant. This is your little brother. I am Carey Stephonson and your mom gave him to my orphanage after he was born, and orderd me to give him to you when he turns 4. So you can take are of him." I looked at her and knelt down my the boy.

"I'm Kolt." He said in the cutest, softest, and gentlest voice. He stuck his hand out, I shook it.

"I'm Toby. Your big brother." I smiled. He smiled back and gave me a hug. I stood up.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stephonson. For taking good care of my long lost little bro."

"Your welcome. Have a good day, Mr. Cavanaugh."

"You too." I shook her hand as she walked away and went in her car. Kolt waved as she drove away.

"Do you have Spider-Man movies, Woby?!" He exclaimed. (I just had to have him say his name Woby. That would be so cute!)

"Yes I do. Who's your favorite superhero?"

"Batman and Spider-Man are tied in fwirst pwace." Why is he so adorable.

"Me too buddy. Lets go inside. You have 6 girls to meet." I told him.

"Let's goo!" He grabbed the side loop hole thingy on my jeans that is for the belt and we walked inside. (Do you guys get what I mean?)

"Girls. This is my 4 year old brother, Kolt." I told them. They all awed.

"I'm Kolt! What's your name?" He asked pointing to Spencer.

"Haha I'm Spencer. This is Alison, Hanna, Emily, Aria, and your sister Jenna!" Spencer said giggling.

"Hi Jenna. Woby told me about you!" He said. All the girls laughed cause he called me Woby.

"Hi Kolt!"

Later that day, Kolt knew everyone's names. The guys and the rest of the gang were over At my house.

"Hey Toby! Tomorrow, aren't you allowed to bring your little siblings to school?" Noel asked me.

"Oh yeah! That's right! That's perfect! You'll still have time to find a babysitter!" Cece told me.

"Ok! That's perfect! Do you guys know anybody?" I asked.

"I do! My sister Melissa is in night collage. You know, so she's home then at 7:00 pm she has to leave and she has classes here in the collage at rosewood." Spencer told me smiling.

"Would she do that?" I asked her.

"Of course! We even have some neighborhood kids that he can play with!"

"Thank you spencer!" I said smiling.

THE NEXT MORNING/"

I knocked on Spencer's door To her house. I was wearing a blue polo, khaki shorts, and blue vans. Kolt was wearing a red polo, khaki shorts, and red vans. Carey gave me a bunch of clothes and shoes and stuff they had for him. It had my sense of style in it too. Which was good. Spencer opened the door and we hugged.

"Hey Kolt! This is Melissa! She's my older sister." Spencer told Kolt.

"Hi! I'm Kolt!"

"I'm Melissa! And you must be the famous Toby Cavanaugh my sister talks about every second of the day." I smile and shook her hand. Spencer blushed and I laughed.

"I do not!" Spencer argued.

"Haha well yes I am. It's nice to meet you." I told Melissa.

"You too."

"Ready to go?" Spencer asked me.

"Yep."

As we were walking, her hand brushed mine. I looked down and grabbed her hand. She blushed and smiled. I smiled back. From that moment on, I knew that it didnt matter if I was close to spencer. I will protect her no matter what. I wont let anything happen to her. Kolt was gripping my loop hole thingy again. We saw Noel and his little brother and they walked with us. His brothers name was Michael. Him and Kolt were REALLY similar so they were talking to each other. Goo thing Noel and I sit and have every period together.

AT SCHOOL/

Kolt and I were walking to my locker and there were a lot of people with their siblings. I was surprised. I don't know why we had a being your little sibling to school day. It's weird. And kind of stupid. I walked past Mona and her posse. Mona winked and said, "Awwww cute little brother. Cute polos!"

"Thanks?" I questioned.

AFTER SCHOOL/

I walked into the living room after school and spencer was sitting on the couch.

"Hey spence!"

"Hey Toby!" We smiled at each other.

"T-Toby. Do you. Like me?" I was shocked at the question.

"Yes." I said confidently. Then she crashed her lips onto mine. I immediately responded. I swear I saw fireworks.

"Spencer Hastings, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love too!" She told me and hugged me.

"But. Can we not tell the gang. I think they will think it's weird. An they might freak out." She told me.

"Anything for you!" I told her, and reconnected our lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

Toby POV/

I woke up and dressed in just a t-shirt, jeans, and vans. I didn't care how I looked today. I had a flashback of the car crash again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Over and over again. I gulped and walked downstairs, grabbing Kolt.

"Come one Kolt. We've got to go buddy."

JENNA POV/

Toby wasn't looking when I opened the door and steppe outside, talking to the woman.

"Hello. Are you Jenna Cavanaugh?" Please don't be another little sibling. I already have 3. Two sisters and a brother. Nobody knew about Lily. And I wanna keep it that way. For Toby. He was in that car crash. Not me. I would tell people about her. But it's toby.

"Yes."

"Well, Marion Cavanaugh, has been placed in Radley." She walked off. What? What did she mean? Why? I ran a hand through my hair and held back so many tears its not even funny. I have to tell Toby. I dont care that much though. I didn't really know her.

"Jenna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I told him, he can tell when I lied.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked.

"Just STOP asking me questions TOBY!" I ran out. He looked upset. I texted the girls what happened and they said they don't know how to tell them. Spencer told the girls about his past Too.

MELISSA POV/

I opened the door for Toby and he looked really out of it, upset, angry, and upset at the same time.

"Toby. Are you ok?" I asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Spencer had told me about him. Everything that happened in his past. She thinks there's stuff he's still hiding.

"J-just family problems..." He said in a voice that sounded helpless and vulnerable.

"Do you want to talk to spencer? I'll take Kolt." I told him.

"Yes. Please. Thank you." Then he ran upstairs, I saw tears coming down. Well almost. He was really trying to hold them in.

TOBY POV/

"Spencer, do you know if Jenna is hiding something to me."

"No idea. Lets go. We are gonna be late." She told me and grabbed my hand.

AT SCHOOL TOBY POV/

I plugged my headphones in and closed my eyes in class, listening to the remixes I made of my song 'Wish U Were Here'. They made it on the radio, too. I was thinking about what Jenna was hiding. The bell rang, signaling lunch. I was at my locker when Mona walked up to me.

"How's your mom, Toby?" She asked, with ACTUAL concern in her voice. But, what did she mean?!

"What do you mean? She's fine?" She gave me a hug and I just stood there with a shocked face.

"I heard how she got sent to Radley. Jenna said this morning she got told that your mom was in Radley. Some woman can to your house. She said she was gonna keep it a secret. But I thought you should know." I smiled and she smiled back. Even though I hate Mona, I'm glad she told me. I was pusses that Jenna hid this from me. I spotted Jenna and the other 5 girls. I stormed over there.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?"

"Tell you what?" Jenna asked.

"ABOUT MOM! You too spencer. Why did you lie to me? All of you?" I said the last part in a voice Barley above a whisper. I ran off.

"TOBY. WAIT!" I ran out of the school. I stopped after I came out, and sat on the steps.

"Toby." I heard spencer say. I stood up. She walked over, grabbed my neck an kissed me. I kissed back of course. I can't resist her. We broke apart and I saw the gang in the door way. I was still pissed, but not really at spencer. That was her way of saying sorry. I guess.

"Toby, I'm sorry that I lied, and I shouldn't have lied to my boyfriend. And I'm REALLY sorry and I ju-" she rambled on.

"Hey. It's okay, spence." I interrupted. I kissed her again.

5 MONTHS LATER/

My mom was still in Radley and Spencer and I and I were still dating for 6 months now. We had a strong relationship and nobody can brake that. We love each other and always will.

"Hey babe." I told spencer, walking into her house, where the gang is hanging out tonight. Everyone was sitting in the living room, talking loudly.

"Hey Tobes." She smiled, walked over to me and kissed me. I saw Melissa eying me flirtatiously. Aye, get that out of you head, mate. She doesn't like you. Well, lets hope not because that would be weird and gross. Spencer sat down and I went in the kitchen for a drink.

"Hi Toby." Melissa said, flirtatiously. Aye. Come on MATE! STOP THINKING THAT! You're just paranoid that you'll loose spencer for something stupid.

"Hey Melissa!" I replied trying to get her out of my head.

"How long have you and spencer been dating?" Okay, she's asking about our relationship. That's good.

"6 months. Our 6 months anniversary is tomorrow. So technically 5 months and 30 days." I told her. "I think. I don't know. Math confuses me. It's just the dyslexia and ADHD that gets m-" I stopped thinking about what I just said. Melissa looked at me wide eyeded. Uh-oh. Shit Tobster. Shit! Look what you did now.

"What did you just say?!"

"N-nothing. I-I gotta go." I walked to spencer.

"I gotta go spence. Bye babe love you." I kissed her.

"Love you too. Why are you leaving?" I looked at Melissa who was smirking and had her arms crossed.

"Gustavo needs me at the studio. I'm sorry." I ran out.

MELISSA POV/

Noel and Damien came up to me in the kitchen. They knew exactly what was going on.

"what happened in here today with Toby?" Damien asked me.

"Toby let his dyslexia and ADHD secret slip. Then he ran out." I told them.

"You can't tell anyone!" Noel exclaimed to me.

"Spencer is smart, so you can tell spencer. Just her and nobody else. She can tutor him. That's helping him. If you let him stay like this, that won't help him. If you get him a tutor, especially his girlfriend that he trusts, he will be fine."

"You're right..." Damien said and grabbed spencer.

NOEL POV/

We grabbed spencer.

"Spencer, Toby sped off because he accidentally told Melissa about his secret. He's scared to tell cause he thinks people will make fun of him. He has dyslexia and ADHD. Can you tutor him or something so we can help him?" Spencer looked shocked.

"O-of course." She told us.

"GREAT! What about tomorrow?" I asked.

"That's our anniversary and I think he has something planned."

"Okay. Two days from now?" damien asked.

"Perfect." She told us.

THE END!

What is Toby planning?! It's something big. And cute. You'll have to wait and see though. No hints.


	5. THE LAST CHAPTER!

Toby POV/

I was about to get in my car to pick up Spencer when Alison blocked my car door.

"Alison, can you move please? I have to pick up Spencer." I told her, smiling at the mention of the lovely brunette's name.

"Toby, let's forget about spencer. You don't deserve her." Alison told me, gabbing my tie.

"No. Spencer is my girlfriend. I belong with her. Not you. Can't you just move on?" I asked angrily.

"I wished I wouldn't have to do this. Goodnight Toby." She told me. Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my hear. Then, I blacked out.

SPENCER POV/

It was 8 PM. Toby was supposed to pick me up at 6.

"Spencer. It's okay." Aria told me, hugging me. I called the girls over, minus Alison cause she said she was busy.

"Well, I was at his house with Jenna when he walked out. I saw him and Alison was blocking his car door. But I didn't see anything after that." Hanna told me with a sad expression. He was cheating on me wasn't he?

TOBY POV/

This room is not my room. This is a pink room. This is Alison's room. Oh yeah! She knocked me out. I looked next to me and Alison was laying down on her phone.

"Oh good! You're up!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" I asked getting up from the bed.

"I just knocked you out so you wouldn't go out with spencer." She smirked.

"SHIT!" I yelled and ran out the door, to Spencer's house. I was about to turn the doorknob when someone grabbed my hand. It was Emily.

"You are NOT going in there." Said Hanna. They all three blocked the door.

"Come on. Let me explain. Please." I said quietly.

"You don't deserve to talk to her. You broke her heart Toby! Goodbye." Aria told me.

"But listen Alis-" I tried.

"Just leave." Hanna said.

"No! Wait! Al-"

"GO!" They all yelled.

"Just one chance." I asked quietly. They all moved. I walked inside. I ran upstairs.

"Spencer."

"Go away." Spencer yelled at me.

"Spencer! I'm sorry it wasn't my fault! Alison came up to me an-"

"GET AWAY! ALISON DID NOTHING!" Spencer screamed.

"You are acting CRAZY spencer. You know I wouldn't lie to you ab-"

"I'M not crazy" She screamed at me, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry! I know you want to erase me right now but I ju-"

"Go! We are done!" She screamed and threw a book at me. Damn. Melissa walked in.

"I think you need to leave Toby. I don't trust you here. At all." Melissa told me and pulled me out. I walked out, the girls were on the porch. I started crying and made my way to the car. I gripped the steering wheel and started bawling. Kill me. I don't wanna be here. Please. I can't take this pain. Kill me. I drove to my house and sat on the living room couch. Jenna was in the kitchen. I pulled out my guitar. I was still crying.

Baby, I know sometimes that you want to erase me.  
Especially after what we've been through lately.  
You know I didn't mean to call you crazy.

Lovely, I know that your sister doesn't trust me.  
I ain't saying there's a halo above me,  
But you can't let the rumors take you from me.

Lets make this so good for goodness sake.  
The last thing that we needs to take a break.  
Ooh, yeah.

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you, back to you.  
Let me know what I have to say so you think of me.  
So you think of me, think of me.  
Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you.

Gorgeous, no one said relationships were flawless.  
But I'm down to work, cause I need more of this.  
Don't you see my knees down where the floor is?

I'm beggin, I'm beggin, I'm beggin, I'm beggin I'm beggin, beggin.

Lets make this so good for goodness sake.  
The last thing that we needs to take a break.  
Ooh, yeah.

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you, back to you.  
Let me know what I have to say so you think of me.  
So you think of me, think of me.  
Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you.

Start a brand new chapter, turn a brand new page.  
Cause there is no story if I lose your face.  
Start a brand new chapter, turn a brand new page.  
Cause there is no story.

Oh yeahh

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you, back to you.  
Let me know what I have to say so you think of me.  
So you think of me, think of me.  
Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you." I sang and began crying again. I heard clapping behind me. It was spencer.

"Spencer?" I asked, smiling. She just ran up and kissed me.

"Alison confessed. I'm sorry. And long story short, I love you." She told me. I reconnected our lips.

"I love you too." I told her.

THE END!

Thank you for reviewing this story! I appreciate it! I have like 2 or 3 more stories that are finishing soon! After that I might make another story! Should I make another one?


End file.
